dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Details *'Title:' 블랙 / Beullaek *'Genre:' Romance, crime, thriller, fantasy *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-14 to 2017-Dec-10 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:20 *'Original Soundtrack:' Black OST Synopsis “Black” tells the story of a grim reaper named Black and a woman named Kang Ha Ram who can foresee death. Together, they go against the rules of the heavens and fight to save someone’s life. However, after falling in love with Ha Ram, Black breaks rules and gets erased from the memories of the world. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Song Seung Hun as Black / Han Moo Gang **Choi Seung Hoon as child Moo Gang *Go Ah Ra as Kang Ha Ram **Ok Ye Rin as child Ha Ram **Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as young Ha Ram *Lee El as Yoon Soo Wan / Kim Sun Young **Song Soo Hyun (송수현) as young Sun Young *Kim Dong Joon as Oh Man Soo **Lee Seung Woo as child Man Soo **Lee Gun Ha as young Man Soo ;Grim Reapers *Jo Jae Yoon as grim reaper No. 007 *Lee Kyu Bok as grim reaper No. 416 / Jang Hyun Soo **Jung Joon Won as young Hyun Soo ;Seoul Metropolitan Government's Strong Support Team *Kim Won Hae as Na Kwang Kyun / crazy dog *Jung Suk Yong as Bong Man Shik *Lee Chul Min as Oh So Tae *Heo Jae Ho as Park Kwi Nam ;Others *Lee Hyo Je as Kim Joon / Han Moo Chan *Lee Do Kyung as Oh Chun Soo (Oh Man Soo's father) *Choi Min Chul as Oh Man Ho (Oh Man Soo's brother) *Ji Soo Won as Park Ji Soo (Han Moo Gang's mother) *Lee Kwan Hoon as Chen *Lee Hae Young as Min Jae Hoon *Kim Jung Young as Choi Soon Jung (Kang Ha Ram's mother) **Lee Shi Won as young Soon Jung *Kim Hyung Min as Kang Soo Hyuk (Kang Ha Ram's father) *Go Seung Bo as Hoon Suk (Kang Ha Ram's half-brother) *Park Jung Hak as Kang Ha Ram's step father *Woo Hyun as Wang Young Choon (man with spider tattoo) *Cha Chung Hwa as Clara *Kim Jae Young as Leo / Kim Woo Shik **Jun Jin Seo as child Woo Shik *Park Doo Shik as Je Soo Dong *Bae Jung Hwa as Han Jin Sook **Kim Bo Kyung as young Jin Sook *Yoon Seung Hoon (윤승훈) as Dan Ho Bak (Han Jin Sook's husband) *Oh Cho Hee as Tiffany / Lee Young Hee *Lee Yong Nyeo as Hwang Mi Ja *Lee Go Eun as Hyo Jin (Tiffany's daughter) *Choi Won Hong as Oh Sang Min (Oh Man Ho's son) *Seo Young Hwa (서영화) as Kim Joon's mother *Kim Young Sun as Oh Man Soo's mother *Choi Bum Ho as Song Jae Geun *Kim Tae Yool as Gun Young *Joo Suk Tae as Kim Chul Soo (Gun Young's father) *Kang Tae Young (강태경) as Gun Young's mother *Heo Tae Hee as homeroom teacher *Song Min Hyung as Woo Byung Shik (Moojin Time Mart Mall's owner) *Lee Joon Seo (이준서) as Park Seung Chul *Noh Tae Yub as Steven (Woo Byung Shik's son) *Lee Dal (이달) as Son Byung Ho *Yun Je Wook as Lee Byung Tae *Lee Doo Il as Kim Young Suk (Leo's father) *Kwon Hyuk Soo as Choi Geun Ho ;Guest *Kim Tae Woo as grim reaper No. 444 Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, iWill Media *'Chief Producers:' Kim Jong Sik, Song Jae Joon (송재준) *'Director:' Kim Hong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Choi Ran Episode Ratings See Black/Episode Ratings Notes *Episodes are 65-95 minutes in length. *On November 8, OCN announced that the drama would be extended for an additional 2 episodes, for a total of 18. External Links *Official site *iWill Media show page *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:OCN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Crime